


The Job [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”I made a fort!” he squealed happily, a big smile on his face that was missing a few teeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Job [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/162589) by [unikorento (tinypinkmouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/unikorento). 



**Download:** [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/untitled-ficlet-by-unikorento) | 920KB | 0:02:14


End file.
